(RWBY) OC X Glynda
by JackDroid1999
Summary: The Story of A Young student of Beacon academy that falls smitten for his Teacher


It was Jackson's first year of school and he has the strange yet powerful semblance to become any dinosaur with a power. He is a transfer student from Haven academy and it is his third year. He is also 19 (Nineteen) with a tall, toned body, black hair and also wears a white button-up shirt, Torn up jeans and a red, long Jacket with brass buttons. He was at a class taught by the young teacher Ms. Glynda Goodwitch. For the short time he was there he had fallen smitten for her and was drawing hearts in his notebook instead of paying much attention. As he was distracted Ms. Goodwitch called from the front of the class  
"Mr. Smith!"  
He jumped from his seat and asked  
"Um... Er... Yes, Ms. Goodwitch?"  
He was thinking at the moment of how beautiful she is. She wore a long black skirt, with a white button-up long sleeve shirt with a hole in the middle which showed some cleavage and she also had emerald green eyes, a shapely body, and golden blonde hair. When he asked she asked him  
"Its professor Goodwitch and Were you even paying attention?"  
"Y-Yes Professor Goodwitch."  
"Well do you mind dueling to show us if you were paying attention?"  
"I don't think you want to see my semblance..."  
"And why not?!"  
"Um... It's a little Bizzare."  
"Then show us."  
"O-O-Ok."  
"Pick a student then."  
He pointed out a student.  
"I choose him."  
The student had a smirk and said to Jackson  
"Your getting creamed!"  
"You wish!"  
Jackson then started transforming into a Protoceratops with a blue body, a red Head and Frill and with Black quill-like feathers on his back and Tail. The class was shocked by this transformation but the student was not shocked and attempted to mess with him.  
"Look at him he's like a little sheep."  
When he started petting him he used his powerful beak to snap his arm and then throw him around like a ragdoll and throw him to the student body. This didn't detur him though and he charged with his mace at him. Jackson then turned into a Dracorex and then headbutted the student until he started bruising. The student still didn't give up and since Jackson was very tired of this he turned into a massive Therazinosaurus with 6-foot long scythe-like claws which made the student terrified. He whimpered  
"M-M-Mommy..."  
Jackson claws then started glowing and he sliced the mace in several pieces. the student then ran for his life. Jackson thought he fought very well and gave him some mercy by turning back. The students cheered and Ms. Goodwitch congratulated him.  
"Good Job Mr. smith but you do know you that Grim's don't just surrender unlike that student right?"  
"I know that but He fought well and I just thought he deserved for me to throw him a bone if you get what I'm saying."  
She chuckled and said  
"Yes, I got it."  
This is the first time she smiled in forever and she thought to herself  
'He's nice, chivalric and funny? What is this I'm feeling?... Am I in love with him!'  
There was a short pause and Jackson asked  
"Um... Professor?"  
She realized she was lost in her mind and replied  
"Um... Yes, Mr. Smith?"  
"Am I allowed to leave the field now?"  
"Oh yes of course."  
As Jackson Chuckled she blushed as he walked over to the student body.  
****Time Skip!  
****Jackson was at the gym training and of course, since it was so hot he took his shirt off when he was training. Ms. Goodwitch was walking through until she noticed him and started watching him. she never noticed he had such a tone body hidden underneath his clothes and caught herself staring a few times. When the punching bag he hit flew at him and hit him to the ground. He yelled  
"Son of a bitch!"  
Goodwitch walked over and said  
"Cursing is not professional Mr. Smith!"  
Jackson got up and asked her  
"H-How long were you here?"  
She blushed as she tried to mumble up an explanation. He replied  
"Spying is not Professional Professor."  
They both chuckled and Jackson asked her playfully  
"Seriously how long were you here?"  
She explained  
"About a few minutes."  
There was a pause before she said  
"I never knew you had such a toned body, Mr. Smith."  
He realized he wasn't wearing a shirt and tried covering up with his towel.  
"I'm so sorry Professor. Goodwitch."  
"it's Ok... Nothing is wrong here besides I was about to go through."  
"Oh, Ok,"  
they said there goodbyes and left their separate ways. As Glynda was walking the halls she was encountered by Ozipn and he said to her  
"I know what was happening?"  
"Wh-Wh-What is that?"  
"You think I cant tell? You're in love with him."  
"W-W-Well you see Mr. Ozipn..."  
"It's Ok. He's an adult by the way and I think he might like you back."  
"R-R-Really?"  
"Of course... I was the same way once so I can tell."  
"What do you think I should do then?"  
"Well my advice as your boss would be to just keep things professional but as a friend, I would say be nice to him and he might catch on."  
Glynda smiled as Ozpin then left. That Night Jackson thought Long and hard if she likes him back and decides to write a note for her that explained his feelings to her and also decided to give it to her tomorrow.  
****The Next day...  
****After waking up he spent all day trying to find Glynda and found her. When he walked up to her she was talking to some students. When she was finished she turned to him and asked  
"What is it, Mr. Smith?"  
Jackson handed her the note in blush and she started reading it.  
"Dear, Professor Goodwitch,  
I know you might hurt me when I say this but I think I love you and you may wonder why? You are young, beautiful, big beautiful green eyes, golden blonde hair and a very stern by sweet personality. You are like a lollipop. You're tough on the outside but very sweet on the inside and I'm not sure how many people see that But I definitely see that you are and I wish to be with you despite it being a teacher and student thing. By the time you are finished reading this, I would be gone to my dorm.  
Love, Jackson."  
When she looked back up with her face in a ruby blush he was gone and decided to visit his dorm to confess her feelings as well.  
Back at the Dorm Jackson was still blushing from the experience until he heard a knock at the door and he got up to open it. When he opened it he saw Glynda looking just as blushed as he is. She said to him  
"I read your note and I wanted to give you something."  
Jackson closed his eyes and braced for a punch to the face but instead, Glynda got on her tippy toes and planted a kiss on his cheek. He blushes even deeper and asked her  
"Y-Y-You like me too?"  
"Yes. I do."  
"R-Really?"  
"Of Course What you said was very sweet and you were the first person in years to make me happy. Would you like something else?"  
"Sure."  
"She then planted a kiss on his cheek and he was so shocked he turned into Pyroraptor. He then turned back and said  
"S-S-Sorry about that... I do that when I get shocked or nervous."  
"It's ok... I do like more wild men."  
"Really?  
She kissed him again and he then turned into a Dryosaurs and began petting him. He turned back and she said  
"This is going to be fun."  
Jackson then said  
"I agree."  
****The End.****


End file.
